


Tease

by MiahMorganna



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Reade-insert, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiahMorganna/pseuds/MiahMorganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot between you and Mello.<br/>Is this what a one-shot is?<br/>Basically, Mello admits to liking you.<br/>Super short, sorrynotsorry. Maybe one day I will be better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a sequel to this? You decide!  
> Should it be fluffy or smutty or whatever?  
> Bare with me. This is the only the second fanfiction I've ever written.  
> Comments and suggestions? Please let me know!

“Mello, where the hell did you put my pack?” You demanded, charging into the blonde’s semi-clean bedroom. It had only been a couple of months since you had first started living with the infamous Matt and Mello, which wasn’t all that bad truly. The rent was cheap, seeing as it was divided between the three of you. However. you suspected that you were paying somewhat less than the two young men.

You cooked and cleaned; things that the two seemingly didn’t have time to get around to. You didn’t mind, although as of recent, a certain man covered in black leather had been getting on your nerves, knowingly you assumed. 

“I didn’t put them anywhere.” Mello muttered from behind his chocolate bar. He merely glanced up at you for a second before diverting his attention back to his sugar. Your eyes narrowed in doubt.

“Sure.” You stood, arms crossed over your chest, tapping your foot, waiting impatiently for an admission of theft or trickery. The clock on the table adjacent from him read 3:07 AM.

Why were you awake at such a god awful hour? Insomnia or maybe just restlessness, you didn’t know, nor did you care, you just wanted a damn cigarette.

“Ah-hem,” You cleared your throat in annoyance, glaring sparks at the infuriatingly attractive male. You knew he had to of done something with them, he was the only one who knew where they were, plus he was the only one home besides you. Matt was out getting video games, junk food, and-

Wait,

Attractive male?

Since when did you think Mello was attractive? Your cheeks burned with what you assumed was an embarrassed flush as you timidly looked at Mello through half-closed eyes. He was solely focused on his chocolate bar. Biting into it, chewing, taking another bite, licking his fingers clean. Taking a closer look you appreciated how handsome he actually was, his attitude added with attire just made him sexy and desirable.  
Your eyes widened at the sudden realization. 

“Uh, sorry to bother you, I’ll just go then.” You said quickly, turning around to walk out the door. Before you could reach it, something hit the back of your head before smacking on the floor. Spinning back around you saw it was your pack of cigarettes. 

“Goddamnit, I knew you had them!” You flared, previous thoughts forgotten before bending over to pick them up and shove them into the front pocket of your sweatpants. Mello just smirked and crumpled the wrapper of his chocolate bar before tossing it to the trash can across the room, barely making it in. 

“Why do you keep doing this?” You inquired; face scrunched in annoyance and just a bit of something else. 

“Doing what?” Mello looked up and gave you a disturbingly innocent smile.

“You know what I’m talking about! Stealing my shit, picking on me,” You growled, annoyed by his act.

“Oh, that. I do it because I like to, idiot.” He chuckled smirking at your even more irritated expression.

“Why do you like to tease me? It just pisses me off!” At this point, you were ready to snatch a cigarette from your pack and light it up…possibly burning him with it in the process. While you were fuming with this and considering your wicked idea, you didn’t notice that Mello had gotten up from his place on the bed and sauntered over to where you were standing. You noticed, however, whenever he curled his finger under your chin to tilt it up towards his face that was curved into a sinful smile.

“What are-” You were cut short when he leaned forward and his hot breath tickled your ear, sending shivers down your spine and all the way down to your toes.

“Because I only tease the things I like,” His lips brushing your ear tantalizingly as he pulled your hips roughly to his in a suggestive manner.


End file.
